


To Whom A Happily Ever After Is Due

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Original Character, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Omega, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: A look into the lives of Mabel and Erin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ameknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameknight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nowhere To Go But Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403753) by [Everyday_Im_Preaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching). 



> This is dedicated to tumblr user eyelluminati-triangle!

Mabel gathered Erin into her arms, trilling happily and pressing gentle kisses over his cheeks. The omega giggled and snuggled tight against her, tilting his face up to capture her lips. She captured his in turn,  kisses becoming hungry, leaving him whining about her stealing his breath away.

“You like it.” Mabel teased, brushing their noses together. Erin swat at her chest; bright red dusted his cheeks softly, his now kiss-swollen lips pursed to restrain his smile. “God, you’re so gorgeous.” Mabel breathed, dipping down to press her lips to his cheeks. “My handsome omega.” She continued to tease, tugging at the end of his vest.

Erin looped his arms around his alpha’s neck, swaying his hips beneath her possessive palms. Mabel trilled playfully at him, switching her hips in time with his to the quiet noise of the radio. Eliminating the space from between them with a gentle tug, Erin found himself pressed chest to chest with Mabel.

“I love you.” Mabel breathed, pressing their foreheads together and looking into his eyes. “More than there are stars in the sky.” She rose a hand to cup her omegas face, running her thumb across the heated skin of his cheek before tracing his jaw. “You do know that, right?”

“Yes.” Erin murmured in response, gently dislodging her hand to nuzzle her face. “I…I want you to know that I care for you a great deal, Mabel. I love you as well.” He risked a tiny kiss to her jaw. Mabel let out a rumbling purr in response.

“Good.” Mabel murmured, kissing his ear. With another gentle sway she was bringing him in a steady waltz across the living room and into the kitchen. “So, this may be a stretch, but I was thinking that we should go house hunting. Because, well.” Erin was gently pried from Mabel and spun in a leisurely circle. “I feel like our family is about to get a bit bigger.” She slipped her hands around her omegas belly. Erin let out a tiny gasp as chilly fingers dipped underneath his shirt and a kiss graced his neck.

“How did you know?” Erin accused, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. A laugh escaped him as lips continued to tickle his neck. “Answer me, rapscallion. How did you know?” he demanded, flipping himself so that he could face his alpha.

“Dipper’s pregnant too.” Mabel told her omega, licking softly at his mate mark. Her hands slipped down, hooking her hands under Erin’s thighs and lifting him up. He let out a cheerful laugh that bubbled through his chest and past his lips. Placing him on the counter, Mabel let out a playful hum. “And it’s given me first-hand experience about what a pregnant omega smells like.” She tilted her head back forth, lips pursing in a pout as she pretended to think. “But you know what?”

“Mm,” Erin carded his fingers through Mabel’s hair—it was so soft between his fingers. It was probably his favourite part about his mate. “What?"

“You smell far better.” She told him, slipping her hands out from underneath his thighs to rest them on the counter. “Like fruit trees in full bloom.” Mabel slipped down, nuzzling Erin’s chest. She pressed a line of soft kisses across the older man’s shirt. “I’ve been thinking about it. Your belly full and swollen with my children. It…it’s intoxicating. I mean, I never thought I’d feel this way.” She pressed her forehead against his chest. “I know I’m an alpha but I never thought I’d want this.”

“I imagine it’s hard to imagine any sort of domestic life as a female omega.” Erin murmured, glad that the alpha had her eyes averted so she couldn’t see the soft tears slipping from his eyes. He couldn’t hide the thick that entered his voice, however, and she was pulling away.

“Baby, are you okay?” Mabel asked, voice lade with concern. “Do you feel alright?”

“I’m fine, I... I just.” Erin rose a hand, brushing away the fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “You make me feel like a person, Mabel. If that makes any sense.” The alpha thought for a moment, before surging up to press gentle kisses up and down the omegas face and banishing the tears in trade for giggles. “Mabel, cease. I’m trying to be emotional.”

“Continue being emotional. I’m going to keep kissing you.” Mabel grunted. “You know, I’ve always liked kissing you, but right now I can’t think of doing anything else.” Her arms were wrapping around his back, drawing him close so she could get a better angle on his mouth. Erin let out a gentle grunt as he was pushed back on the counter, alpha pinning him down. “I’m so happy.” Mabel breathed, pressing her face into Erin’s shoulder. “Oh god, I’m going to cry. I’m legit going to cry.” She laughed, nuzzling her omegas mate mark once again.

“If you cry, I’ll start crying again.” Erin told her, stroking her hair as she pressed her nose against his neck. “I can assume that you’re excited, then? Happy?”

“Erin, I am so happy I can barely contain myself. If I had a tail, it’d be wagging.” This earned her a soft laugh. “I don’t know how I’m going to break the news to our families. Hell, maybe I won’t. I’ll just keep you locked up and wrapped in a dozen blankets.” She teased, pressing even closer. “Guard you like a dragon guards her hoard.” Mabel punctuated her sentence with a playful growl.

“How terrified my dim-witted rescuers-to-be would be.” Erin gently drew his fingers over the curve of her ear. “Odd that Dipper will be giving birth before myself. He’s a good four years younger, isn’t he?”

“Eh, he can handle it. Did you see his face the last time we brought up the baby? He’s got baby fever. That little sprout is going to be spoiled to hell and back.” Mabel lifted her weight off her omega, bracing herself on her elbows as she looked at the omega. “Course with the name Cipher what else can you expect?” Mabel shimmied down so she could dip her head to press a kiss to Erin’s belly, nosing it briefly. “Dipper is going to have a fit.”

“Dipper? Why?”

“Because you two are pregnant together. Two months isn’t that far apart, you know. He’s going to have someone to buy baby clothes with and plan nurseries.” Mabel teased, pressing her cheek to Erin’s stomach, eyes wide with awe whilst her lips twitched up in humour. “I’m not asleep, am I? Because there’s no way that I got this lucky.” Erin gently pinched her cheek, getting a wince.

“I think we’re both very, very awake.” He hummed, carding a hand through her hair, mussing it with a gentle shake. “And it is I who got lucky—I never imagined that I would ever find an alpha as patient and understanding as you’ve been.”

“Ah, shucks. You’re going to make me blush.” Mabel was gently rubbing her cheek against his belly as she spoke. It was an old practice, hardly used anymore. It was the act of scenting. It did nothing, not anymore, but it was the thought that counted. The desire to make sure that everyone knew that Erin was Mabel’s, was carrying her child inside of him. He nearly broke down again at the sight of it. “Oh man, we need to come up with names.”

“Names? Mabel, the child doesn’t even have a sex yet.” Erin told her with a chuckle. “It’s not even the size of a poppy seed.”

“We need to be prepared.” Mabel shot up, nearly tripping over her own feet as she stumbled back. “I’m going to go bring up, I don’t know, some ridiculous name site. You start looking at houses.” She was scrambling around the living room, picking up the slight clutter there. “Go, go, go.” Mabel cheered, picking up the TV remote and putting it on the coffee table. Erin shook his head and placed a hand on his belly, soft grin spreading across his face. She popped her head back in to look at him, eyes slanted in glee. “Make sure they’re _big_.” Mabel darted out of the doorway once more, off to grab who knows what.

Erin was pregnant with Mabel’s child—and for some reason, that was all he needed to feel that everything was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
